Drowning
by ChalkMuffins
Summary: When Lelouch sees the ocean, he can’t breathe. He sees blue engulf him from all sides, burning his eyes and filling his lungs until they are on the brink of explosion. " SuzaLulu, one-shot AU


**Author's Note**: Woo, where did this come from? xD Hahah, really random little one-pager. Mmm, I'm sleepy. Uhm, this was written on a whim in like thirty minutes so be gentle please. Flames burn and burns blister and I don't have any Neosporin on me. x( Please inform me of any mistakes because although I'm a beta, I still make many mistakes on my own writing. I have read over it several times but there's always the possibility that I missed something. D: Oh, and by the way, it's implied here that Lelouch recently almost died drowning. In this event, he nearly died until Suzaku realized he had fallen into the ocean (and got caught on a net... they were fishing xD) and jumped after him & saved him. Cause Kururugi Suzaku is awesome. 8D -glomps Suzaku plushie- Reviewers will now get their own Suzaku plushie! :D Yes. I am bribing for reviews. x)

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass (& Neosporin) do not belong to me. They belong to someone (two separate someones, actually), but I don't know who. xD

...what if the creator of Code Geass created Neosporin too?! THAT would be ridiculously awesome. x)

* * *

When most others see the ocean, they think of freedom. They close their eyes and feel the cool ocean mist swirl around them. They run their fingertips lightly over the surface, their expressions peaceful and wondrous. They feel the hot summer sun beating down on their skin until they slip into the water. And suddenly it's like putting on another skin; suddenly it's like 'heat' never existed. And now they're gliding through the water like they were born in that tranquil, unknown world.

When Lelouch sees the ocean, he can't breathe. He sees blue engulf him from all sides, burning his eyes and filling his lungs until they are on the brink of explosion. He's trying to gasp for air but that only succeeds in breathing in more water, more briny water that rakes its salty hands down his throat. Even with his eyes screwed tightly shut, he can sense strange creatures swimming by him and narrowly missing him. If there's anything Lelouch dislikes more than the ocean, it's being kept unaware about anything. And then that thing wraps him around in _something_ and even if Lelouch opens his eyes they'd just burn again. And now he's gasping for air even more because it's squeezing him, it's squeezing the life out of him and he can't even scream for help in this silent world.

And then he wakes up with his heart pounding, gulping down air greedily like a dying man. Sweat coats his body in a thin layer and he looks down at himself in disgust because he should have gotten over this. Even as he shakes he curses himself repeatedly for this ridiculous fear. Because even though he's lying in bed and he can feel the soft blanket and the downy pillow he's still in the ocean. He's still falling deeper and deeper, still tangled in that net, still feels that _something_ trapping him further. And it's getting darker now as he's being dragged and he hears rather than feels his breathing grow more frantic.

But then he sees Suzaku's face and he isn't sure if it's still the nightmare of if he accidentally woke the other boy up, though he really can't bring himself to care. And suddenly Suzaku's arms are around him, stroking his back slowly and comfortingly, letting him know it's the latter. He presses his face into Suzaku's shoulder, muttering apologies as his own arms return the embrace weakly. But the apologies are half-hearted because he knows he needed Suzaku, he's always needed Suzaku to pull him back to life. And Suzaku understands this as Lelouch is still shaking with that fear even though he's in his safe place right now. Suzaku wraps his arms more securely around Lelouch and even though the tight grip should spark Lelouch's claustrophobia, it doesn't. Relief washes over Lelouch and he returns the hug more firmly. He closes his eyes and sees the ocean with its deadly waves crashing over and over again, throwing him around thoughtlessly.

Then he opens his eyes and sees Suzaku's eyes. They're as peaceful and green as a meadow and gradually his breathing evens out. And Suzaku leans closer and presses a soft kiss to his lips before pulling him closer and closing his eyes to sleep. Lelouch settles under Suzaku's chin with his head pressed against the other's chest. He hears Suzaku's steady heartbeat and falls asleep to it, dreaming of warm meadows and Suzaku.


End file.
